Malentendu
by Soshite-visus
Summary: Un malentendu entre deux personnes peux aussi finir en mal quand bien...  Lemon !


Coucou à tous !

et oui c'est encore moi XDDD

Sochi ne va pas en démordre pendant ce mois d'aout !

Alors voilà un petit OS, un Mao/Kyo que j'avais envie d'écrire ^^ le titre laisse à présager la chose XD

j'espère que ça va vous plaire ^^

ATTENTION LEMON !

bonne lecture =D

* * *

Mois de Juillet, pour nous synonyme de fin des cours et grandes vacances d'été avant un nouvelle année. Pour les lycéens japonais il ne s'agit que de longue vacances avant la reprise de leur cours. Peu importe ils y en avaient qui allaient bien en profiter. C'était le cas d'ailleurs de deux meilleurs amis de terminal, Kyo et Mao. Ils avaient tout les deux la même taille, Kyo plus âgé avait de beau cheveux blond, du genre mauvais garçon avec un caractère plutôt rude, on évitait de trop s'y frotter. Mao, lui, était châtain, du genre à aimé rire et s'amuser mais qui devenait menaçant quand on s'en prenait à lui ou à ses amis, particulièrement Kyo. Ils étaient très connus de leur école pour faire beaucoup de connerie, se faire remarquer ou chercher la bagarre. On pouvait dire que certains membres du lycée étaient bien content de les voir partir en vacances. Et en effet c'est deux la en profitaient bien, traînant dehors jusqu'à pas d'heure avec des amis ou seulement tout les deux, trouvant toujours le moyen de faire des conneries et de se faire remarquer. Et même parfois se battre contre une bande rival. Même si ils revenaient couverts de bleus, de bosses de marque de coups et des vêtements déchirés, ils rigolaient. Ils s'entendaient vraiment très bien et ce depuis le début du lycée où ils se rencontrèrent. Au début ils étaient un peu méfiant l'un envers l'autre, ils se méfiaient l'un de l'autre, se lançant de drôle de regard, ils se défiaient par de simple coups d'œil. Mais cela changea lorsque les deux se retrouvèrent en colle pour des conneries qu'ils avaient faite. Dans les premiers temps il y avait un silence pesant entre eux mais Mao finit par le couper, demandant au blond la raison qui l'avait emmener ici. De la une discussion sur les conneries qu'ils avaient put faire l'un et l'autre commença parsemé d'éclat de rire. L'un faisait ça pour se faire remarquer et emmerder le monde, l'autre simplement pour s'amuser. Ils se trouvèrent plusieurs points commun et une forte amitié se tissa entre les deux. Ils avaient cependant des désaccords et se chamaillaient souvent lorsque l'un de ces sujets arrivé dans leur discussion et Kyo avait un malin plaisir de frotter vivement le crâne de son ami pour qu'il finisse par céder. Ça finissait souvent par des éclats de rire parce que Mao se mettait à bouder. Ils passaient beaucoup de temps chez l'un ou chez l'autre surtout quand les parents n'étaient pas là, ben oui autant en profiter. Jouant aux jeux vidéos, écoutant de la musique ou regardant des films. On aurait put croire que ce n'était qu'une simple amitié mais certains de leur amis avaient remarqué quelque chose de plus fort dans l'un des deux sens, surtout des regards. D'ailleurs un jour, lorsque le concerné se retrouva seul avec d'autre de ses amis, allongé tranquillement, l'un deux lui posa la question.

-Dit moi Kyo... t'aurais pas un faible pour Mao ?

Celui qui avait poser la question se nommait Kaoru et on pouvait dire qu'il connaissait bien Kyo, depuis le collège, alors il savait décrypter ses réactions. Lui et les autres attendaient la réponse du blond impatiemment.

-Hein ? Non mais n'importe quoi toi comme si j'étais amoureux de lui pff, fit le blond en se redressant.

Et avant même que ses amis ne puisse rajouter autre chose il se leva.

-Bon j'vais y aller avant que vous me sortiez d'autre conneries, aller à plus les mecs.

-A plus Kyo !

A peine fut-il partit que certain de ses amis rigolèrent, en particulier Kaoru.

-Haha il est trop prévisible, je le connais trop bien. Il nie et part pour ne pas affronter la vérité.

-Alors c'est vrai il aime Mao ?

-Ouais Toshi j'en ai bien l'impression.

Seulement comme il le connaissait bien, ça devait faire un moment que c'était le cas, il y avait peu de chance qu'il se l'admette à lui même et décide de faire quelque chose.

Pourtant quelque jour plus tard Mao lui apprit une nouvelle qui bizarrement ne l'enchanta guère.

-Quoi ? Tu part en vacances voir ta famille... pendant trois semaines ?

-Ouais, je sais c'est long mais ça fait longtemps et je leur ai promis. Heureusement y'aura mes cousins et un ami d'enfance que j'ai pas vu depuis très longtemps.

-Hmf...

-Fait pas cette tête ça passera vite, dit le châtain en lui passant un bras autours du cou et l'embrassant sur la joue.

Mao aimait bien montrer au blond qu'il tenait à lui et quand il faisait ça il avait deux réactions, soit il s'énervait un peu soit ça le calmait. Ce fut la deuxième solution qui l'emporta.

-Hm... mouais...

-Et je te promet que quand je reviendrais on fera ce que tu voudras.

-D'accord !

Mao rigola, il savait que ça lui ferait plaisir.

-Je part dans deux jours par le train, si tu veux tu peux venir me voir mais je part tôt.

-Ok je viendrais.

-Super !

Ils passèrent leur journée ensemble mais le soir quand Kyo rentra chez lui il semblait en pleine réflexion. Trois semaines... c'était bien la première fois qu'il allait être séparer de Mao aussi longtemps et il n'aimait pas vraiment ça.

'' Ok il part dans sa famille mais il va aussi y'avoir de vieux amis... si ils ne l'aimaient pas je serais pas la pour le défendre même si il est coriace''

Kyo sourit en y pensant.

''... et si au contraire on lui tournait autour ? Ah non pas question ! ''

Il tenait trop au châtain pour que quelqu'un l'éloigne de lui. Sa propre réaction le surprit, il était jaloux à l'idée que Mao pouvait s'amuser voir plus avec des gens qu'il ne connaissait pas. C'était la première fois qu'il c'était autant attaché à quelqu'un. Alors qu'il était allongé sur son lit, ses bras dernière sa nuque il repensa à tous ça. Il y avait un lien fort qui les unissaient même lui s'en était rendus compte, ils étaient inséparable. Et puis c'est vrai qu'il trouvait Mao... mignon, oui mignon, adorable, comparé à lui qui avait un visage plutôt dur collant parfaitement à sa personnalité, Mao avait un visage doux et souriant. Souvent quand les gens les rencontraient, ils se demandaient ce que quelqu'un comme lui faisait avec le blond. Il n'y avait jamais vraiment fait attention et le châtain lui avait assez dit qu'il se foutait de ce que les gens pouvaient dire. Ça ne l'empêcher cependant pas de râler contre eux en leur disant de se mêler de leur affaires que ça les regardaient pas. Kyo repensa alors à ce que lui avait dit Kaoru il y avait peu de temps. Lui amoureux de Mao ? Était-ce possible ? Et cela pouvait-il être réciproque ? Ok il aimait beaucoup Mao, l'embêter, le voir sourire, rigolait, être si doux mais à la fois si rude. Même si il ne se l'était jamais vraiment avouer, les petites attentions que lui portait le châtain lui plaisait. Il lui offrait des cadeaux pour des occasions comme Noël ou son anniversaire bientôt mais aussi pour juste le félicité de quelque chose. Lorsqu'il était en colère souvent Mao venait le prendre dans ses bras et lui parlait pour qu'il se calme. Mais ce qu'il aimait surtout c'était ses bisous sur la joue qui devenait de plus en plus fréquent. Il prit conscience qu'on ne faisait pas ça à de simple ami, il n'y avait que lui qui avait le droit à ça. Cela voulait-il dire quelque chose ? Voilà que plusieurs questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, que faire ? Kyo ne voulait pas que Mao l'oublie. Il passa sa journée du lendemain a se demander ce qu'il devait faire. Avait-il des sentiments pour lui ? Devait-il le lui dire ? C'était déjà demain qu'il partait... Il n'avait même pas était le voir aujourd'hui et puis il devait être dans les valises et effectivement c'était le cas. Chez lui Mao courait dans tous les sens, il ne devait rien oublier. Soudain mouvement de panique, où l'avait-il rangé ? Il ne pouvait pas l'avoir perdu maintenant. Le châtain mit sa chambre sans dessus dessous mais finit par retrouver l'objet qu'il cherchait. Il soupira, le prit dans ses mains et le colla contre sa joue en souriant. Ah son portable, il ne pouvait pas s'imaginer partir sans lui, comment allait-il pouvoir continuer à rester en contact avec Kyo sinon, impossible ! Kyo allait lui manquer mais il lui ramènerait quelque chose pour lui faire plaisir. Lorsque sa mère rentra dans sa chambre et qu'elle vit l'état dans lequel il l'avait mit elle l'engueula et lui demanda de tout ranger. Mao marmonna son mécontentement mais le fit.

De son côté Kyo avait prit une décision et pour ça il partit en courant en ville sous le regard surprit de ses parents. Il n'avait pas quitter sa chambre de la journée et là, alors que ça allait bientôt être l'heure du diner, le voilà qui partait. Il avait décider qu'il allait acheter quelque chose au châtain alors il devait se dépêcher avant que tout ferme.

Ce soir là les deux eurent un peu de mal à s'endormir, l'un impatient, l'autre plutôt inquiet.

Le lendemain matin ils se levèrent tôt, le train de Mao devait partir à 9h Kyo était donc à la gare en train de regardait où se trouvait le bon quai, un paquet dans les bras.

-J'espère que ça va lui plaire. Je sais qu'il adore les photos donc il ne pourra qu'aimé cette photo de nous deux dans un cadre comme ça même en vacances il m'oublieras pas...

Kyo se sentait gêné, c'était un peu trop romantique de sa part ça ne lui ressemblait pas et pourtant.. il se prit d'imaginer sa réaction et ça n'arrangea rien.

-Je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à lui dire que je... je...

Il s'arrêta soudainement en voyant la scène qui se dérouler quelques mètres devant lui. Mao était entrain de parler avec un garçon. Cela aurait put être banal si ce dernier, un brun plus grand que lui ne tenait pas son meilleur ami ainsi dans ses bras. Le blond regarda alors Mao rigolait et offrir de grand sourire à cet inconnu qui l'embrassa sur la joue. Kyo serra les poings de plus en plus fort, il était en colère mais surtout il avait mal. Il lâcha alors ce qu'il tenait dans les mains, son cadeau tomba par terre se brisant dans un fracas. Les personnes autours le regardèrent surprit, Mao en faisant partit. Le châtain toujours dans les bras du brun regarda avec un air inquiet Kyo qui lui lança un regard meurtrier avant de partir en courant.

-Kyo attend ! Fit Mao en voulant le rattraper.

Seulement son autre ami le rattrapa.

-Mao... si tu le rejoins tu vas rater ton train...

Le désigné se pencha alors pour ramasser ce que son ami avait fait tomber, des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux quand il le regarda. Un cadre brisé dans lequel se trouvait une photo d'eux l'année dernière lorsqu'ils avaient passé leur vacances ensemble. Une larme roula sur sa joue alors qu'il ramasser les morceaux en regardant la direction qu'avait prit le blond.

-Kyo...

Il grimpa alors dans son train le cœur lourd, il essaya de lui téléphoner et de lui envoyer des messages pour s'expliquer mais rien, il avait couper son portable. Le châtain se sentait encore plus mal.

Kyo était rentré d'un pas colérique chez lui, il n'avait jamais aussi mal.

-Je le déteste ! je le déteste ! Quand je pense qu'il a un petit ami et qu'il me l'a jamais dit ! Comment a-t-il oser me laisser imaginer des choses ! Moi qui pensais que peut-être... Rhaa il a jouer avec moi ! J'aurais jamais dut ressentir ça ! J'aurais mieux fait de ne pas être ami avec lui !

Il rentra en courant dans sa maison et claque violemment la porte de sa chambre avant de la fermer à clé. Il se tenait le T-shirt au niveau du cœur.

-Ça fait si mal... pourquoi ?

Il repensa à ce qui c'était passer, ses doigts se crispèrent et sa colère reprit.

-C'est finit je veux plus jamais le revoir ! cria-t-il en frappant du poing violemment sur le mur.

De rage il cassa, jeta et déchira plusieurs objets en rapport avec le châtain. C'était finit il ne voulait plus en entendre parler, il voulait que le douleur s'arrête coûte que coûte.

Les jours suivants Mao ne quitta pas son portable envoyant plusieurs messages ou essayant de téléphoner mais en vain. Ses cousins et son ami lui demandèrent pourquoi il faisait ça, si c'était vraiment important mais ils n'eurent aucune réponse. Un jour après une nouvelle tentative Mao entendit dans l'oreillette.

'' Le numéros que vous avez composé n'est plus attribué''

Des larmes se mirent à couler toutes sur ses joues. Kyo avait changer de numéros, il devait vraiment le détester pour avoir fait ça. Il se sentait au plus mal, lui qui tenait tellement au blond, il l'avait perdu...

Lorsqu'il se retrouvait seul dans sa chambre le soir il se mettait à pleurer, il n'avait plus le cœur à rien. La nuit il attendait que tout le monde dorme profondément dans sa famille, il se levait de son lit, ne dormant que peu tellement le blond le hanté, ses rêves étaient rythmés par ses souvenirs et des cauchemars. Il s'approcher d'un tiroir et se saisissait d'un objet qu'il faisait parcourir ses bras, les larmes continuait de coulait mais pas seulement. Il se mordait la lèvre et lorsqu'il avait finit cachait tout ce qu'il venait de prendre dans un endroit que personne pourrait trouver. Malgré cela il suivait quand même sa famille dans les sorties. Tsuguri et Kei, ses cousins, ainsi que Mizuki son ami avaient bien remarquer qu'il semblait épuisé. Ses sourires et sa bonne humeur était faux, ses yeux ne brillaient plus, ils pouvaient y voir une profonde tristesse. Ils avaient beau essayer de lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, ils obtenaient toujours la même réponse.

-Je vais bien ne vous en faite pas.

C'était se frotter à un mur. Seulement ils n'étaient pas dupe et ils le connaissaient, malgré tout leur effort il ne dirait rien et c'était frustrant. Alors ils essayaient de lui changer les idées. Mizuki préparait de nombreuses activités pour eux, avec lui ils n'avaient pas le temps de s'ennuyer. Comme quand ils étaient petits Kei taquinait beaucoup Mao et Tsu se faisait gronder par Mizu. Tsuguri quand à lui essayait de faire rire le châtain, il était genre maladroit et sortait beaucoup de conneries alors cela marchait... enfin pendant un temps. Mais quelques chose d'autre les avaient interpellés, malgré qu'il fasse chaud Mao portait toujours des hauts à manches longues. A partir du moment où ils lui en parlèrent Mao était devenus méfiant envers eux et distant. Il évitait qu'on s'approche de lui, ce qui inquiéta encore plus ses cousins.

De leur côtés les amis de Kyo l'avaient trouvé plus que changé, surtout Kaoru. Pour lui il avait retrouvé l'ancien caractère qu'il avait avant de le rencontrer... non c'était encore bien pire. Il était froid, distant mais surtout très agressif même parfois envers eux. Il ne comprenait plus ses réaction, il avait soudainement changer de portable mais pas seulement. Il avait changé de coupe de cheveux, affiché un look plus mauvais garçon. Le blond c'était aussi fait plusieurs piercing et de premiers tatouages. La réaction de ses parents évidement ne furent pas très joyeuse mais Kyo leur répondait avec rage il était presque violent il s'engueulait toujours avec eux. Pourquoi avait-il changé comme ça ? Ses amis en étaient sur cela avait sans doute à voir avec Mao mais pourquoi ? Ils n'osaient pas lui demander ce qui se passait de peur de se faire littéralement renvoyer chier. Kyo était quelqu'un, malgré sa taille, à ne pas mettre en colère. Chacun évitait les sujets sensibles pour le blond, Toshi avait essayer une fois et c'était fait jeter comme il faut alors il n'était pas prêt de retenter. Ils continuaient cependant tous à traîner ensemble, s'amuser et sortir mais Kyo c'était renfermer sur lui même, il ne parlait pas beaucoup et participait beaucoup moins aux activités;

Trois semaines finirent par s'écrouler. Mao était revenus, après avoir quitter difficilement sa famille où du moins ses cousins. Ceux-ci l'avaient longuement prit dans leur bras, lui disant de vite revenir? Leur séparation fut dur et les cousins espéraient surtout que tout s'arrange pour le châtain, ils n'avaient rien put faire c'était tellement frustrant surtout qu'ils n'aimaient pas le voir dans cet état. Une fois de retour chez lui Mao eut le cœur serré en revoyant tout ces souvenirs qui le liait au blond. Il dut se retenir pour ne pas pleurer. Le cœur lourd il décida d'aller voir ses amis. Ceux-ci furent très heureux de le revoir et le prirent dans leur bras. Il fut ensevelis sous un tas de questions auquel il répondit en souriant, pourtant eux aussi remarquèrent le changement de la part du châtain et évidement lui non plus ne voulait rien dire, ce qui n'étonna en faite personne. Mao ne trouva même pas le courage de leur parler de Kyo, de leur demander de ses nouvelles. Mais Kaoru en était sur il y avait quelque chose qui c'était passer entre eux et qui avait mal tourné. Mais quoi ? L'un d'eux avait-il avouer ses sentiments à l'autre ? Avait-il était rejeté ? Il ne savait pas mais il ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire alors que ses deux amis souffraient. Il glissa alors dans la conversation.

-Au faite Kyo est tout seul chez lui, il a pas voulus partir avec ses parents.

-Ah bon ? Fit Mao.

Il était seul chez lui... peut-être devait-il aller le voir, essayer de lui parler... et voir si leur amitié était réellement finit... Cette dernière pensée lui serra le cœur. Il passa toute la fin de l'après-midi à ce demander si oui ou non il devait y aller. Après manger il se retrouva alors devant la porte de la maison de Kyo. Il en était malade, il avait tellement peur de ce qui pouvait se passer. Il resta plusieurs minutes planté devant la porte, n'osant pas frapper. Mais finit par prendre une grande respiration et frappa. Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de pas derrière la porte et que celle-ci s'ouvrit. Il tomba alors nez à nez avec Kyo mais...il avait changé, il paraissait plus dur... il ne comprenait pas. Quand le blond vit à qui il avait à faire son regard devint noir.

-Kyo je...

-Vas-t-en je veux plus te revoir !

Il voulut alors fermer la porte mais Mao l'en empêcha avec son pied, ce qui lui fit mal vu que la porte avait été fermer brusquement, on parlait de Kyo la. Ce dernier ouvrit la porte, croisa ses bras et fixa son vis à vis.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, t'as plus rien a faire ici je te connais plus.

-Kyo s'il te plait laisse moi t'expliquer...

-M'expliquer quoi hein ? Que tu sors avec quelqu'un ? Que tu ne m'as rien dit, à moi ? Je te pensais pas comme ça, que tu puisse jouer ainsi avec moi ! Alors vas-t-en maintenant tu n'es plus rien pour moi...

Mao ne put s'empêcher de pleurer à chaudes larmes, ces mots étaient si dur. Kyo était un peu surprit et se sentait un peu mal c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait pleurer et il n'aimait pas ça. Soudain le blond remarqua quelque chose et se saisit du poignet de Mao en relevant sa manche. Plein de trace de coupures s'étalaient sur son bras et c'était pareil pour l'autre. Ce qu'il voyait inquiéta alors Kyo qui regarda durement le châtain dans les yeux tout en lui tenant fermement les poignets avec ses mains.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'as prit de te scarifier ainsi Mao ? Pourquoi t'as fait une connerie pareil ? Tu voulais mourir ou quoi ?

Les larmes du désigné redoublèrent.

-J'avais mal, tellement mal...

Kyo remarqua alors que son amis avait des cernes sous les yeux, il était plutôt pâle et semblait assez fatigué, il n'avait pas l'air d'aller bien.

-Il fallait que je trouve un moyen pour évacuer la douleur qui me rongeait le cœur, encore et encore... Comment j'aurais put arrêter ? Tu me détestais, tu ne voulais plus entendre parler de moi... ça je l'ai bien comprit...

Mao avait du mal à parler, ses phrases étaient ponctuées de soubresauts.

-... mais je t'aime tellement Kyo si tu savais... je n'arrive pas à m'imaginer loin de toi... j'espérais vraiment que tu viennes à la gare quand je devais partir... je n'aurais jamais imaginé que ça finirait ainsi... pourtant si tu savais la vérité... si tu m'avais laissé une chance de t'expliquer... Ce garçon s'appelle Aki c'était un ancien ami à moi, on était voisin étant petit mais il a dut déménager et je ne l'avais pas revus jusqu'à présent... on c'est croisé par hasard lui aussi partait en vacances, j'en revenais pas j'étais heureux de le revoir... quand tu es arrivé... ce que tu as vu... c'était simplement un au revoir... on était proche normal il a été le grand frère que je n'ai jamais eut toute mon enfance...

Il releva vers Kyo son regard larmoyant.

-Mais crois tu vraiment que j'aurais put te cacher quelque chose comme ça ? Que j'aurais put sortir avec quelqu'un alors que le seul que j'aime Kyo, c'est toi !

Il rebaissa la tête en essayant de se calmer.

-Je t'aime tellement...

Il sentit alors deux bras lui enserrer la taille et des lèvres se poser sur les siennes. Son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'il se rendit compte que le blond était entrain de l'embrasser. Il sentit ses joues chauffées, son cœur battant de plus en plus vite. De nouvelle larmes virent rejoindre les autres, il ferma les yeux et passa ses bras autours du cou de Kyo. Rapidement ce dernier chercha à approfondir le baiser passant doucement sa langue sur les lèvres de Mao. Celui-ci les entre ouvrit bien vite laissant ainsi leur langue jouer l'un avec l'autre. C'était un échange doux mais intense. Le châtain c'était calé contre le torse du blond pour se rassurer que cela était bien réel. Ils finirent par se séparer par manque d'air mais gardèrent cette proximité entre leur deux visages.

-Mao je... je suis désolé... j'aurais pas dut réagir comme ça... j'aurais dut te laisser t'expliquer...

Le châtain s'essuya alors ses larmes.

-C'est pas grave... c'est ta façon d'être ... peut-être que j'aurais réagit pareil si ça avait été l'inverse...

-Tu dit que c'est pas grave ? Regarde ce que tu t'es fait ! Reprit Kyo en lui montrant ses poignets.

-C'est rien ça partira... et puis je suis pas mort...

-Encore heureux ! Comment aurais tu voulut que je puisse encore me regarder dans un miroir si ça avait été le cas... j'aurais pas tenus sans toi... et c'est à cause de moi que tu t'es fait ça et je m'en voudrais toujours...

-T'y es pour rien..

-Si ! Ce jour la à la gare j'aurais du ravaler ma fierté et aller te voir malgré tout. Je voulais t'offrir quelque chose pour pas que tu m'oublie pendant tes vacances... A ce moment la j'aurais dut te dire que je... que je...

C'était vraiment dur pour Kyo d'avouer ce qu'il ressentait, il se sentait vulnérable en faisant ça.

-.. que je t'aime Mao...

Ce qui eut pour effet un fort rougissement au niveau du visage du désigné, Kyo quand à lui était hyper gêné d'avoir dit ça. Mao avait son cœur qui battait plus vite, il vint se blottir contre le blond, un sourire ornant son visage, il était tellement heureux. Leur lèvres se rejoignirent à nouveau pour un baiser plus intense. Lorsque le baiser fut couper le blond ajouta.

-J'aurais dut être capable de t'avouer ce que je ressentais pour toi... il n'y aurais pas eut tous ces problèmes...

-Ce qui compte c'est que tu me l'ai dit et que ce soit réciproque... et puis moi aussi j'aurais du faire quelque chose...

Ils se sourirent alors.

-Je t'aime Kyo.

-Moi aussi je t'aime.

Ils s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois.

Il était déjà tard, c'est ce que remarqua Mao qui était partit brusquement de chez lui. Il laissa Kyo lui tenir les mains et lui fit.

-Je... il va faire nuit je crois que je devrais rentrer.

Il eut à peine le temps de dire cette phrase que le blond l'entraina à l'intérieur en disant:

-Ah ça non, je t'ai retrouver je vais pas te laisser maintenant.

Mao fut d'abords surprit puis sourit.

-Mes parents ne sont pas la... tu tu pourrais prévenir les tiens et rester ici et on... on pourrais passer la nuit ensemble..., proposa gêné Kyo.

Mao rougis fortement à cette idée mais accepta. Il téléphona alors à ses parents qui acceptèrent, il raccrocha, sourit à celui qu'il pouvait considéré comme son petit ami puis après avoir déposer un doux baiser sur ses lèvres reprit:

-Je suis tout à toi maintenant.

Le rougissement atteignit cette fois-ci les joues de Kyo. Il le prit par la main en souriant et l'emmena dans sa chambre. Le châtain remarqua que celle-ci avait aussi changer. Ils s'installèrent sur le lit alors que Mao observer un peu plus en détail la chambre. Kyo le remarqua et parut gêné.

-Je... oui beaucoup de chose on disparut depuis la dernière fois que tu es venus.. je j'ai jeté pas mal de souvenir de toi.. je suis désolé. Je sais que ma réaction est assez exagéré mais... quand je t'ai vu si heureux dans les bras d'un autre j'ai cru que mon cœur se brisé... j'étais en colère et j'avais tellement mal. Je ne supportais plus de voir ses objets qui me faisaient penser à toi. C'est la première fois que je suis amoureux et je tenais tant à toi qu'à ce moment je ne savais pas comment réagir... Excuse moi d'avoir jeté tous nos souvenir...

Mao se rapprocha de lui et posa sa main sur la sienne.

-Ce n'est pas grave, on aura tout le temps de s'en faire d'autre.

Kyo regarda alors le châtain qui lui souriait, comment lui résister, malgré tout ce qui c'était passer il ne lui en voulait pas. Il entrelaça ses doigts avec les siens et approcha son visage du sien. Il lui murmura un ''je t'aime'' à l'oreille. La proximité de leur visage finit par se réduire, s'embrassant dans un simple baiser qui devient rapidement plus intense. Leur langue valsait l'une avec l'autre toujours plus. Les baisers devenaient de plus en plus intense et langoureux. Une séance de baiser fiévreux; leur lèvres ne cessant de se séparer pour mieux se retrouver. Kyo avait calé Mao contre lui une main posé dans son dos l'autre au niveau de ses fesses. Le châtain, lui, avait passé ses bras autours du cou de son vis à vis laissant l'une de ses mains se perdre dans les cheveux blonds. Ils sentaient leur cœur battre de plus en plus vite fort à mesure que le temps passait et les baisers continuaient. Ils sentait une chaleur, une envie, un désir de l'autre grandir en eux. Sans rompre leur baisers ils quittèrent leurs chaussures et Kyo allongea le châtain sur son lit en se postant au dessus. Ils se regardèrent amoureusement, on pouvait voir dans leur yeux cette lueur de désir qui brillait. La question muette trouva sa réponse lorsque Mao attira son vis à vis à lui pour l'embrasser tendrement. Le blond c'était installé entre les jambes de son petit ami en prenant appuis sur ses bras, et oui maintenant il devait s'y faire c'était le cas et ça lui plaisait. Il finit cependant par délaisser ses lèvres si tentante et descendit dans le cou laissant des marques de son passage. Ses mains ne restèrent pas sagement à ne rien faire. Elles glissèrent lentement sous le haut du châtain qui frissonna en les sentant lui caresser doucement sa peau. Kyo s'attarda bien au niveau du cou, frôlant de ses lèvres, léchant ou embrassant. Ses mains, elles, apprenaient le torse de Mao, faisant glisser ses doigts sur la moindre parcelle de peau. Il s'accorda même à titiller de ses doigts les petits bouts de chairs ce qui valut un petit cris de surprise de la part du châtain. Kyo arrêta alors et vient embrasser langoureusement son vis à vis. Lorsque leur échange fut finit Kyo décida que ce haut commencer à le gêner, il voulait pouvoir voir le torse nu du châtain, gouter sa peau de ses lèvres. Il l'aida alors à le retirer, son regard se porta sur ces nombreuses traces de coupures qui parsemés ses avant bras. Il passa délicatement ses doigts dessus puis les frôla de ses lèvres, les embrassa remonta toujours plus haut. Ce geste fit rougir Mao et le touchait beaucoup mais cela faisait aussi grandir cette envie du blond qui était né en lui. Ce dernier finit par l'embrasser alors qu'il caressait son dos de ses mains. Le blond reporta son attention sur le torse de Mao qui n'attendait que lui. Il continua ses caresses mais vient y rajouter ses lèvres embrassant et léchant chaque parcelle de peau de ce corps qu'il voulait tant. Lorsque ses lèvres touchaient la peau du châtain celui-ci ne pouvait s'empêcher de gémir et Kyo était heureux de voir l'effet qu'il lui faisait, ne faisant que grandir l'envie qu'il avait de lui. Il vient alors titiller de ses lèvres et ses dents ses tétons arrachant des gémissement plus roque de la part du châtain. Il les faisait rouler entre ses dents, jouant avec de sa langue ou de ses doigts. Mao ressentait un plaisir qui le faisait gémir toujours un peu plus. Kyo voulus alors sentir le contact de leur torse l'un contre l'autre. Il se redressa et retira à son tour son haut. Mao le regarda alors et rougis, cette réaction fit sourire le blond.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? Je t'intimide avec tous mes tatouages ?

Mao vint le coller à lui, posant son front contre le sien.

-C'est juste que... je te trouve vraiment magnifique... et puis tu as toujours étais impressionnant.

Ils ne résistèrent pas longtemps et s'embrassèrent à nouveau, appréciant le contact de leur peau nu l'une contre l'autre. Mao laissa ses mains découvrir à son tour le torse de son vis à vis, frôlant les nombreux tatouages, ses parents avaient du bien l'engueuler en voyant ça, c'est fou comme il les connaissait bien. C'est vrai que ça le rendait impressionnant encore plus avec ses piercings. Rapidement il sentit le plaisir revenir alors que Kyo avait rattaqué de ses lèvres son torse. Le blond passa sa langue au niveau de son nombril et prit un malin plaisir à s'attarder au niveau de son bas ventre, le parsèment de baiser, le léchant ou le caressant doucement. Mao gémissait de plus en plus, c'était la première fois qu'il ressentait ça. Le blond laissa ses lèvres doucement remonter, ses mains continuant leurs caresses. Il dirigea sa bouche jusqu'à son oreille qu'il se mit à mordiller, le châtain sentait des frissons de plaisir lui remonter de la colonne. Kyo lui chuchota à quel point il l'aimait et qu'il le trouvait beau mais aussi qu'il était heureux de lui faire tant d'effet. Il frôla alors de sa main la bosse former à l'entre jambe de son vis à vis. Celui-ci poussa un gémissement plus fort, surprit. Kyo ne put s'empêcher de sourire et le tortura un peu plus. Il entendit alors son prénom être gémit plusieurs fois par le châtain qui voulait qu'il aille plus loin. D'entendre son prénom gémi si sensuellement de la bouche de Mao ne l'excita que plus. Il embrassa alors fiévreusement son petit ami. Il finit par retirer doucement son pantalon, le jetant par terre. Le blond ne mit pas longtemps à parcourir de ses mains et de ses lèvres ces parcelles de peaux découverte qui n'attendaient que lui. Kyo lui écarta doucement les cuisses et commença à les lécher sensuellement, les parcourant lentement de ses doigts. Ce contact sur ses cuisses commençait à rendre Mao fou. Il gémissait de plus en plus à toutes ses attentions que lui procurait Kyo et qui lui donnait tant de plaisir. Le plaisir qui devenait plus fort lorsque le blond se rapprochait de son entre jambe, ses gémissements devenant aussi plus fort. Kyo remonta embrasser son petit ami frôlant à nouveau la bosse. Il finit par retirer son boxer, libérant ainsi le châtain dans un soupire de bien être. Le blond afficha un grand sourire en voyant son membre ainsi tendu. Il voyait bien que Mao semblait gêné mais il lui fit comprendre par des regards, de doux baisers et une douce caresse remontant le long de son bras qu'il n'avait pas à l'être. Il l'embrassa alors que l'une de ses mains allait s'occuper de son entre jambe. Ses doigts vinrent le caresser puis le saisir. Le contact de la main du blond à cet endroit de son anatomie faisait gémir de plus en plus Mao qui sentait le plaisir monter en lui à mesure qu'il caressait ainsi son membre. Kyo jouait avec de ses doigts avant de le saisir plus fermement et de commencer de lents mouvements de va et viens. A mesure qu'il accélérait il dévorait le cou de son vis à vis de baisers. Celui-ci commençait à haleter tellement le plaisir qu'il ressentait était fort. L'une de ses mains alla se perdre dans les cheveux blond, l'autre agrippait le drap. Mao gémissait le nom du blond, il voulait qu'il continue encore plus, qu'il s'occuper de lui. Ces paroles firent leur effet sur Kyo qui se sentait plus qu'à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Il descendit alors son visage au niveau de l'entre jambe et ajouta sa langue à sa main. Il lécha le membre, ne laissant aucune parcelles de peau lui échapper puis finit par le prendre entièrement en bouche. Mao gémit encore plus fort, le contact de la bouche du blond sur son membre lui donnait encore plus de sensation de plaisir. Kyo continua ses mouvements de va et viens, toujours plus vite, les gémissement du châtain ne l'incitant qu'encore plus. Mao serrait fermement le drap sous ses doigts. Au bout d'un moment le plaisir fut si intense qu'il se cambra légèrement en criant alors que le blond avalait la semence. Le châtain chercha à reprendre son souffle, son vis à vis quand à lui se lécha les lèvres. Il n'eut le temps de rien faire que Mao l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser fiévreusement. Il lui sourit alors, Kyo n'avait jamais vu le regard de son vis à vis si pétillant. Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau et le châtain s'accorda le droit d'arpenter à son tour le torse de son petit ami de ses doigts et de sa langue. Pour Kyo qui avait dut mal à se retenir c'était une véritable torture de plaisir. Surtout lorsque Mao vint à passer l'une de ses mains sous son pantalon. Au début elle était venus lui saisir fermement les fesses alors que l'autre main le caresser. Mais bien vite elle rejoignit l'entre jambe et frôla de nombreuse fois son membre tendus le faisant gémir. Mao était fier de lui donner du plaisir, de lui faire aussi de l'effet. Il s'arrêta cependant et l'embrassa. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux chacun cherchant à savoir si ils devaient aller au bout ou non. Mao voulait sa première fois avec lui et c'était réciproque. Kyo le laissa doucement retirer son pantalon puis son boxer, il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer. Ils continuèrent de s'embrasser laissant leur corps nus se frôler l'un contre l'autre, n'étant que plus exciter à ce contact. Le blond finit par lui présenter ses doigts qu'il lécha goulument. Il les fit alors descendre au niveau de son intimité. Aussi doucement que possible il fit pénétré un premier doigt, évidement c'était un peu douloureux mais Kyo fit passer la douleur en le faisant bouger lentement et rassurant son petit ami. Lorsque son intimité fut habituer et que les gémissements reprirent, il en fit pénétré un second et refit le même scénario. Il finit cependant par les retirer. Alors qu'il comptait le pénétré Mao se redressa et commença à lécher sensuellement le membre tendu du blond. N'ayant pas de préservatif ni de lubrifiant il fallait bien l'humidifier. Kyo se dit en souriant que son petit ami était un petit pervers mais il aimait sentir sa langue sur son membre et commença à gémir, il savait y faire. Lorsqu'il fut assez humidifier le blond le coucha et l'embrassa plusieurs fois. Il approcha son membre de son intimité et le plus doucement possible le pénétra. Une fois la première douleur passé il commença de lents mouvements de va et viens. Mao continua de gémir, Kyo était en lui et c'était une sensation qui lui procurait un plaisir fou. À mesure que les mouvements s'accéléraient leur gémissements se mêlèrent, une respiration plus difficile, un cœur battant au même rythme. Ils sentaient ce plaisir qui grandissait en eux les envahir toujours plus. Mao finit par enrouler ses jambes autours de la taille du blond pour plus de contact alors que ses bras encerclaient son cou. Leur gémissements devenaient de plus en plus fort et nombreux. Kyo donnant des coups de bassin toujours plus rapide, c'était une sensation si forte qu'ils n'avaient connus. Cette impression de ne faire plus qu'un et de partager un plaisir commun, si fort. Après un dernier mouvement plus fort et plus rapide que les autres, ce plaisir les traversa entièrement et ils finirent par jouir en criant le nom de l'autre, serrant leur corps l'un contre l'autre. Ils cherchèrent à reprendre leur souffle ne pouvant cependant s'empêcher de s'embrasser amoureusement. Kyo finit par se retirer mais resta tout contre son petit ami. Celui-ci lui sourit et ils s'embrassèrent doucement. Ils restèrent là à se câliner un petit moment puis le blond remarqua que Mao semblait épuisé, il alla rapidement chercher une couverture et la posa délicatement sur lui. Il alla se caler conte lui et le prit dans ses bras. Le châtain se blottit contre son torse lui murmurant un ''je t'aime'' en l'embrassant sur les lèvre et s'endormit. Kyo le regarda en souriant, il écarta une mèche de ses cheveux et l'embrassa sur le front. Il se cala un peu plus contre lui et finit par s'endormir à son tour. Rêvant de cette nuit où tout avait changer, où le châtain était devenus bien plus qu'un ami, qu'il venait de partagé leur première fois et à leur histoire qui ne venait que de commencer. Et tout ça par un malentendut.

* * *

Tadaa !

j'espère que vous avez aimez ^^

laissez votre opinion =D

kissu kissu à la prochaine ! qui ne tardera pas XD


End file.
